


taking care

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom Noctis, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompto helps Noctis relax, Smut, Top Prompto, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: When Noctis unexpectedly shares his more vulnerable side, Prompto helps his very flustered boyfriend understand just how much he adores him and how amazing he truly is.





	1. the right words to say

"Done," Noctis called out to Prompto, whom he could hear shutting the front door behind him and chucking his shoes off onto the mat. After the clatter, there was a heavy pause, devoid of any noise. 

Then his boyfriend's cute laugh came flooding through the house, making its way to their bedroom some metres away, where Noctis was crouched on the floor, sitting on the backs of his heels as he surveyed the mess of his school supplies laying in front of him. 

"You finished everything? What? That's amazing!" Prompto called from the entryway. 

Noctis smiled softly to himself and started to pack his textbooks away for the semester. He never wanted to look at them again (until he sold them back to the bookstore, that is). 

Prompto strode through the doorway with a grin lighting up his face and Noctis could feel a subtle heat rising to his cheeks as he looked away, focusing on putting away his supplies. His boyfriend hurried over to him and threw his arms around his neck from behind, hugging him fiercely and smooching him on the cheek with a wet smacking sound. 

"Wow, Noct! How did you manage to get it all done?" 

"It was just an essay and a few final assignments for my other classes. No big deal," he shrugged, but the relief in his voice betrayed the truth. 

Prompto knew how hard it had been for Noctis to stay motivated during the final weeks of the semester, but he'd worked so hard even though he hated every second of it. He'd been super cranky every day that had passed since the end of April, but Prompto never took it personally because he knew how stressed out he was.

So when Noctis tried to play nonchalant, Prompto wasn't having it for a second. 

" _Nah~oct_ ," Prompto laughed light-heartedly. "Stop brushing off my congratulations!" He pulled Noctis closer to his chest, watching with satisfaction as he put his supplies down and brought his hands up to cover Prompto's arms, gratefully returning the hug. 

"Sorry," he murmured in his soft voice that somehow always sounded sleepy. 

"I'm really proud of you, Noct," Prompto whispered into the dark hair surrounding his ear. 

And those words seemed to have quite the effect on Noctis, for he shivered against Prompto's light grip around his neck, his cheeks growing steadily darker in colour, his blush no longer a light dusting of pink but now full-on scarlet. 

"Uh..." he managed to choke out, and Prompto loosened his grip in confusion, backing off so Noctis could sit up properly from his kneeling position on the floor, where his many papers and books lay strewn around him in an organized sort of chaos.

Was _that_ the reason he seemed adamant to get out of his current position? Maybe it had nothing to do with Prompto's words or his arms around his neck at all; was he just uncomfortable? 

"You okay?" Prompto asked, treading lightly as he examined Noctis's reaction astutely. 

"Yeah. I, uh. I'm fine." 

Prompto raised an eyebrow skeptically, though Noctis was stubbornly avoiding his gaze as he continued putting papers into their designated folders and books into a box at the end of his desk. 

"Noct... will you look at me for a sec?" Prompto asked, hesitating as Noctis froze for a moment. He then turned slowly, dragging his eyes to meet his boyfriend's, and Prompto watched his throat as he swallowed. 

"Sorry," he finally exhaled. He brushed invisible dirt off of his pants as he stood and hung his backpack on the back of the wooden chair at his desk. 

Prompto let out a surprised huff of laughter, eyebrows creasing together in confusion. "Sorry for what?" 

"I'm just..." He paused, and Prompto swore he could see the gears turning in Noct's head as he thought of his response. "Thank you," he settled on, the words spoken so quietly under his breath that Prompto barely caught them.

"Thank you for saying you're... _proud of me._ " Those few words were spoken in an even tinier mumble, voice tight and oddly emotional, and Prompto's eyes widened. 

"Of course, Noct. I'm _so_ proud of you, baby," he emphasized once more. "I know this semester was fucking _hell_ for you, but you've worked so hard and you deserve a break," he smiled, reaching forward with care, brushing Noct's bangs out of his eyes and pecking him softly on the lips.

Only a few seconds passed before Noctis responded, brushing his lips against Prompto's softly, humming contentedly as his eyes drifted closed of their own accord. 

Prompto sighed in pleasure, tangling his fingers in onyx hair as he backed Noctis up until his feet hit the end of their bed. He hovered over Noct's body as his lover sat down gently, their lips still moving together.

Noctis pulled away from their sweet kiss to watch Prompto settle himself onto his lap, and he bit down on his lip, eyes dropping quickly to study the duvet cover, feeling how brightly his cheeks must be burning. 

"W-wait," Noctis stammered as Prompto adjusted himself completely in his lap. But of course Prompto wouldn't know what he meant by that; wouldn't know he meant to stop moving around before he could feel his obvious erection. 

Prompto let out a small groan at the hardness poking against his inner thigh, pupils dilating. _"Damn, baby,"_ he murmured more to himself than to his lover, taken aback by the size of the bulge in his pants. All they had shared was a soft kiss or two, and he was already rock hard. 

Noctis made a strained noise in the back of his throat, thoroughly embarrassed at being found out. He squirmed against Prompto's light weight on his lap, but those efforts were made somewhat in vain, as they only served to create delicious friction against his crotch. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how one viewed their current situation), Noctis's small request caught up with Prompto at the same time he noticed how red Noct's face was, and he quickly removed himself from his lap, moving instead to sit next to Noctis upon their bed. 

"What's wrong, Noct?" he asked, but then realized he should be apologizing before asking questions. 

"I'm sorry, baby," he said sincerely. "I wasn't sure what you meant by _'wait'_  ... I guess I just thought you wanted me to slow down. But we totally don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he rushed to assure him, gently running his fingernails up and down Noctis's back soothingly.

He wasn't sure what was up with Noctis at the present moment; he was clearly turned on and yet he remained quite hesitant, more so than Prompto had ever seen him while they'd endeavoured to make love.

He'd _never_ been hesitant before, actually. In the slightest. 

Noct's expression remained guarded but he took Prompto's hand in his own, looking him in the eyes while a sheepish smile curved at his lips.

"It's okay. I just... when you say that kind of stuff, it makes me feel..." he trailed off awkwardly, still panting lightly even while lacking the stimulation he yearned for.

He cleared his throat and Prompto's smile grew when he finally finished his sentence - " _Really_ _good_." 

That wasn't the response Prompto had been expecting, though he supposed he wasn't sure what to expect in the first place. Far be it for Noctis to act so shy when they started any sexual activity together. 

But then the weight of Noctis's statement dawned on him, and he could understand why he felt so flustered when he had uttered it.

He needed to be told just how special he was, and Prompto intended to do just that.


	2. when you're in doubt

Prompto took a moment to admire the flush of Noctis's normally pale cheeks as he laid back against the duvet cover, settling himself against the pillows and pulling on Prompto's hand as if saying _'come here.'_

He grinned and let himself be tugged down so he was lying next to Noctis, not quite on top of him but against him, their sides overlapping slightly while one of Prompto's legs was straddled between Noct's. 

Resting his chin on Noctis's chest for a moment, he breathed in his musky scent and played idly with their still interlocked hands. Noctis sighed happily when Prompto gave him a soft kiss against his clavicle.

"You're so beautiful," Prompto murmured, the words slipping from his lips as he continued latching onto his neck, now with enough pressure to elicit a small, needy noise from the back of Noctis's throat. 

But Prompto could feel his lover shake his head in disagreement, the brushing off of his compliment causing a dull ache in Prompto's chest. Noctis laughed softly when Prompto gave him a disapproving look, but shook his head again when there came another hushed praise against his lips this time - _"You're perfect, Noctis."_

"You're exaggerating," was the reply spoken just above a whisper. 

Prompto frowned at that. "No, Noct," he denied, shaking his head. "Can I tell you more?" he asked, running a hand through sleek black bangs, smiling as Noctis leaned into the soft, soothing touch. "Show you how beautiful you are to me?" he continued, and the previously faint pink blush dusted across Noctis's cheekbones shimmered again. 

"Mm." 

"Which one?" 

"Both, please," Noctis replied seriously, exhaling shakily with a sheepish smile. 

Prompto couldn't help the little laugh that passed his lips. "You're too cute." He pecked him on the nose and ran his hands down his clothed sides. When he got to the bottom of his t-shirt, he slipped his fingers under and caressed Noct's thin waist for a moment, rubbing his thumbs against the not-quite exposed skin. 

He then grasped the soft fabric of his shirt in between slender fingers and looked up at Noctis, who had been observing every movement Prompto made against his skin with full attention, biting his lip and shivering at the light touches. "Can I... ?" Prompto asked, waiting patiently for his answer - an eager nod that made him smile wider. 

Noctis raised his arms enough to help Prompto lift the thin black material and before it was even removed completely, Prompto had already begun planting light kisses on his soft skin. 

"You need to be told how well you're doing, right?" Prompto whispered softly against his boyfriend's chest, laying gentle kisses on his ribs as he made his way down to his navel, poking his tongue against it just to watch Noctis squirm. As much as he denied it, he was especially ticklish there. 

"Yeah..." he admitted quietly, and Prompto's heart picked up speed at the answer. The vulnerability in his shaky voice meant so much to Prompto, who - although he was his boyfriend and longtime best friend - rarely saw this side of Noctis. 

Prompto could still feel his lover's erection against his own body as he kissed him, and it had not waned in the slightest. He reached lower and fondled him gently - just a few slow strokes through his pants, but it was enough to make Noctis jerk against the covers and swallow down another moan. 

" _F-fuck_ , Prom," he stuttered, cheeks now glowing a faint red as Prompto continued his strokes. "Keep... _ah_ \- going," he choked out through his embarrassment. 

"Hey," the blonde spoke softly, removing his hand from his clothed cock and moving his body up slightly, caressing Noctis's cheek and waiting for him to look him in the eyes.  "Noct."

Noctis looked down at him after a moment of further hesitation, chest heaving. Prompto watched him take a deep, steadying breath to calm himself down, his facial muscles twitching into the hint of a smile as he noticed Prompto studying him. 

"It's just me," Prompto continued, cupping his face in his hands delicately. He laid a soft kiss on his lips and grinned at the way Noctis whined and reached for him when he made to pull away.

He brought Prompto back down to continue the kiss, deepening it and pressing his tongue lightly against Prompto's lips, silently asking for his permission. 

Prompto parted his mouth, still smiling through the kiss, enthralled with Noctis's minty taste and enjoying every moment of pure sensation - tongues brushing against one another softly, the light sucking noises of their mouths moving not just against one another, but in tandem, a transparent thread of saliva connecting their lips as they parted. 

"You're amazing," Prompto spoke quietly, the faint brush of their bottom lips somehow extremely sensual to Noctis. He wanted to feel more of his boyfriend's moist, thin lips, and this silent wish was granted when Prompto moved back down his chest, kissing along his torso again, softly grazing his teeth against sensitive skin, making him shudder in pleasure.

"You're doing so well... I'm so proud of you," he whispered as he did so, now leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses along his waistline, feeling Noctis squirm against him. 

_"Prom..."_  he whined, throwing an arm over his heated face, and Prompto could tell his shyness was not just from the sensations inches above his crotch but from his _words_ , too. 

Noctis dropped his arm a moment later, however, pleading with both his words and his eyes - "Hurry up, _need_ you," - a trace of desperation becoming clear in his voice. 

But Prompto shook his head with a tiny smile as he moved up to peck his cheek. "No, baby. I wanna take my time with you tonight, if that's okay... ?" he said in question, peering into Noctis's eyes hopefully. 

"I know we're usually kinda... quick about it," he added, lips quirking upwards when Noctis laughed at that. "But there's no rush, right?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders upward and smiling wider when Noctis peered up at him through thick, dark eyelashes. "You okay?" he asked gently. 

"Yeah." 

"You seem nervous. We don't have to have sex, you know," he said, kissing his nose. "We could just cuddle and kiss and stuff," he offered with a bright smile, trying to figure out what was going on in Noctis's head. 

While Prompto wouldn't make him talk if he didn't feel like it, he had to be sure he wasn't doing anything his boyfriend didn't want. 

"No, I _really_ want you to fuck me," Noctis blurted quickly, averting his eyes from Prompto's after the words tumbled awkwardly off his tongue. 

Prompto's throat went dry, as he certainly hadn't expected such a blunt response after he'd been so quiet tonight. 

He kept his eyes on Noctis as he lifted his leg and shifted so that he hovered just above his hips. "I want that too, baby," he said in a tone that was somehow playful and serious at the same time. 

Noct swallowed hard and let out a small groan of appreciation when Prompto sat himself down on top of him, lightly grinding into him as he did so. The blonde exhaled shakily, the sensation almost _too good_ against his own pulsing member.

"Sorry," Noctis suddenly murmured, tilting his head to the side, hiding from his boyfriend's scrunity. 

"Stop apologising, Noct," Prompto reprimanded him lightly, taking his hands into his own and kissing his knuckles one by one. 

"I didn't mean to sound so pushy," was the huffed reply he received, Noctis watching avidly as Prompto's lips descended upon his fingers with the smallest, sweetest pecks. 

"You didn't. You sound hot," Prompto said with a toothy grin. 

"You're really hard," Noctis commented, clearly trying to distract him with a light tease of his own. But Prompto was all too eager to accept it. 

"Oh, yeah, babe," he nodded in agreement, a little bit of a 'duh' expression on his face with a smile shining through. "And that's just from your _request_ ," he sighed blissfully as he leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

When he pulled back, he spoke against Noct's lips once more - "Just imagine how hard I'll be when you let me take care of you," satisfied smile on his face as he pulled away just a little to admire his boyfriend's pretty blush that had made its comeback. 

Noctis, now breathing harder in anticipation, reached for Prompto's hands and squeezed them. He was staring at their hands when he nodded, this time with much less hesitation than earlier. 

Prompto's teasing expression softened as Noctis's warm hands encased his own. "Can I take care of you?" he asked quietly, easily giving Noctis a way out if he wanted one. 

But he didn't; he let out a cute, nervous laugh before murmuring,  _"Please."_  It was clear by how slowly he raised his lidded gaze to look into Prompto's eyes again just how flustered he was feeling. 

His boyfriend smiled softly and ran his thumb across Noctis's full bottom lip. _"Thank you_ , baby. I love you _so_ much," he cooed lovingly, enjoying the feeling of Noctis's warm breath against his finger, coming out in small pants already. 

"Love you, Prom," Noctis spoke clearly this time. 

His eyes shone happily as he looked up at Prompto, desire making itself known in the darkening of the already deep blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading... 貴方に感謝指定ます！
> 
> I'd love to hear (read) your thoughts on this part ♥
> 
> Hope ホープ


	3. need to tell you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~That new tag though (〃ω〃)~~

Prompto swept a hand through Noct's bangs, a comforting gesture meant to help him relax. Though his arousal was evident, his shaky breathing and the way his fingers fidgeted at his sides, alternating between tapping lightly against the duvet cover and gripping the thick material in his hands, were tell-tale signs of his nerves. 

As he stroked his dark hair, he brushed his fringe just slightly to the side so he could properly see his pretty eyes. He stared into the depths of his irises that seemed to shine, the dilation of his pupils leaving them only small rings of night-sky blue. 

Prompto planted a soft kiss on his cheek, whispering against his skin,  _"So handsome,"_  before pecking him a few times on his perfect lips. He backed away just enough that he could see Noctis's expression as he murmured, completely in awe, "Your lips... are so _pretty_ , baby." 

Black eyebrows rose in surprise - Noctis had never really given his lips a second thought; they were just _there_. But Prompto's sweet words made him feel like they were something to be complimented - that his lips stood out as an admirable feature all on their own. 

Prompto smiled and kissed him again, letting his lips linger after they parted. The plump lips that brushed against his own thinner ones gave him a pleasant tingling sensation. 

"Before we were together... it was so hard to resist kissing you," Prompto smiled against Noctis's mouth as he rubbed their noses together, adding in a low murmur - "Hopefully you didn't notice me staring at your lips all the time..." He paused. "But I bet I was more obvious than I thought," he added sheepishly, delighted when Noctis spluttered out a laugh - a light, carefree sound that Prompto cherished. 

Being able to draw out a real laugh from Noctis wasn't all that easy to do, and Prompto never took his ability to lure it out of him for granted. Warmth spread throughout his entire body when Noctis laughed. 

"Love your laugh," Prompto whispered, latching onto his neck and sucking on the smooth skin, highly aware of Noctis's wavering breaths against his ear and the soft moan he let out when Prompto licked a long stripe up his throat. 

"You're sensitive tonight, Noct..." the blonde grinned, teasing him lightly. 

When his boyfriend's cheeks darkened with a furious blush, he assured him,  _"I love it... you're so cute,"_ and laid kisses on both of his cheeks, feeling the heat radiating off of them. 

His hands glided along Noctis's chest, fingers brushing against lean muscle, rubbing his thumbs over his erect nipples in little circles, giggling as he watched Noctis twitch against their bed. He smiled widely at the strangled noise Noctis let out when he blew over them. 

Prompto's hands gradually moved lower to caress his waist and hips, feeling the shivers that went through Noct's body at the soothing, sensual touches.

They then traveled slowly to the top of his sweatpants, where he slipped just the tips of his fingers inside. He expected another layer of fabric that would hinder his ability to feel Noct's skin, and was pleasantly surprised by the lack thereof. He could've made a comment on his choice to forgo wearing any sort of underwear, but by the way Noctis's eyes flickered away from him when Prompto tried to catch his gaze, he decided to keep it to himself, smiling in silent appreciation as he began trailing his fingernails across Noctis's skin just under the waistband of his pants. 

"Can I take these off?" he asked gently, continuing the calming motions of his fingers while he waited patiently for Noct's answer. 

His boyfriend murmured his approval, clutching the duvet in a loose grasp. 

Prompto removed the sweatpants slowly, ignoring his own pulsing arousal as he drank in the sight of Noctis's body, now completely exposed. The love of his life lay below him, pliant and flushed with want - Noctis was impossibly perfect, and yet there he was. 

"What... ?" his lover breathed in question, eyes unsure and hands grasping the covers tighter once more as a flush crept up his neck. 

Prompto shook his head back and forth with a soft smile. "Just admiring you. You're fucking gorgeous." 

Before Noctis could think of a way to deny such a kind compliment, Prompto had swooped back down, laying open-mouthed kisses on his upper legs. 

"Wh-why aren't you naked yet?" Noctis exhaled breathily with burning cheeks as his boyfriend sucked on his inner thighs, so close to his throbbing erection. 

"I'm focusing on you, babe," came the happy reply. 

"Yeah, but... wanna see you, too. Wanna _feel_ you," Noctis protested with a soft smile. 

Prompto removed his mouth from Noct's fair skin and nodded in understanding. He smiled warmly at Noctis before leaning back to remove his shirt. 

Noctis watched him avidly as he did so, feeling that familiar flush of heat he always did when Prompto started to undress and he could see more of his beautiful body. But as he had often found himself lately, he was particularly drawn to his hands as he stripped, watching Prompto's slender fingers curl around the fabric as he lifted his shirt with ease. 

He shuddered in anticipation, gulping down a moan that threatened to escape before Prompto had even begun touching him again.

This wasn't the first time Prompto's hands had him sweating all on their own, wasn't the first time his mind immediately jumped to memories of what his hand looked like wrapped around his cock, wasn't the first time he had to stop himself from groaning when he pictured the way Prompto's fingers must look dancing around his entrance and then pushing in and curling inside of him... 

And this was why he loved watching Prompto touch him. The arousing sensations and heat in his gaze were enough to make Noctis painfully hard, but watching Prompto's hands as they moved across his body, his fingers as he traced patterns on his legs or gripped his hips as he thrusted into him... _that_ was what made his cock leak with want. 

_"Baby..."_  Noctis called out hoarsely, throat suddenly dry, and for a moment he felt thoroughly embarrassed that Prompto might be able to figure out what he was thinking about. The fixation he had on Prompto's hands... was it weird? 

Prompto watched his boyfriend's chest rise and fall quickly, noticing the tiny beads of glistening sweat starting to gather there. He immediately crawled back over him, brushing his thumb soothingly over his cheek. Just from the way he'd said  _'baby,'_ he could tell there was a question on the tip of his tongue. 

Noctis looked up at him lustfully, eyelashes fluttering. "Can you..." he swallowed and trailed off, averting his gaze. 

"Yeah, baby? What do you need, Noct?" Prompto asked sweetly, encouraging him to continue with his request. "You're so brave," he added softly, distinctly aware of how difficult it was for Noctis to speak his desires tonight. 

"I'm proud of you for opening up so much. You know you can ask me anything, baby. I love you so much," he spoke against the shell of his ear, nipping him gently. 

Noctis's heart swelled at the praise. _He's proud of me._

"Will you... like..." 

He momentarily forgot how to speak when Prompto slowly dragged his hands up and down his sides, massaging him gently with his thumbs. Even as his eyelids fell closed in pleasure, he could feel Prompto's heated, loving gaze on him. Noctis had already memorised what those alluring hands looked like as they moved along his torso, just from one quick glance. Fuck, he had to spit it out. 

_ "... Finger me?"  _

His strained voice was dripping with desire, a sweet hopefulness peeking through, and a shiver shot down Prompto's spine at the request. 

"Of _course_ , baby," he replied thickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have left such lovely comments on this story, thank you so very much. Your words truly motivate me to continue writing. Thank you! 
> 
> 心からありがとうございます、  
> ホープ


End file.
